Oh This Game Called Love
by Bad Shot
Summary: During a case Ziva dies, and Tony is left in ruins. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Oh This Game Called Love

Author: Bad Shot

Paring: Tiva

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS just using it for my pleasure.

_Prologue_

She was dead.

I couldn't believe it but those three simple words have changed my entire life. One minute she was next to me. Laughing at one of my stupid jokes again.

But her smile is what I remember. It's the last image of her I have in my head.

One moment she is smiling at me, she gets up and walks away insulting me in that specific way that just makes me love her that much more.

Then… and then…

Wow I can't even think about it in my head without going into a coma. It just isn't fair.

It could have been me. It should have been me, not her that went to look upstairs.

It would have been too if she hadn't made a comment on how the victim looked like my kind of girl. Asleep.

I had laughed so hard at that one.

Finally she had got me back with one that was really good. At least to me it was a great joke.

I joked back and told her if it was my kind of girl she should go up stairs instead to look for the older victim who was in his fifties.

It is just not fair!

I know I shouldn't feel guilty since who could predict a bomb inside of one of the teddy bears in the youngest girl's room. But still…

But it is… Ziva is dead…

Unbeknownst to Tony a silent and dark figure watched him through his apartment window as he sat in the dark sitting motionless.

The figure pressed its hand against the glass and let out a sigh. The dark chocolate colored eyes squeezed shut trying to stop the inevitable flow of tears.

On the figure next to the figure was a one way plain ticket to Tel Aviv.

Ziva was going home again.

She hated the way she had to deceive them. Manipulate all her knew friends by faking her death, but Israel's needs came first.

And if it did why did she have a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach instead of joy at the prospect of going home.

Why did she feel so horrible about leaving Tony.

She let out another sigh and slowly walked out taking one last look at the man that had been both a pain in the ass and her best friend.

A/N: So this is my new story just the prologue so far. Rest is probably going to be in 3rd person. As always reviews make me write faster/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay everyone really sorry that this took so long for me to get an update but my life has been chaos and until recently my muse had left me. So anyway enjoy.

Chapter 2

The following day, the bullpen was so quiet the continuous clacking of keys on McGee's computer seemed to resonate throughout the building. As of yet he happened to be the only agent as of yet, who had arrived. For McGee the day couldn't end fast enough. First Kate, and now Ziva.

The death of their coworker had clearly affected all of the agents. After the explosion Gibbs had been nearly mute only uttering a few harsh words for anyone who got in his way.

The familiar ping of the elevator alerted McGee to the presence of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. McGee sensed by his boss' long strides and the fact that he was downing his coffee like it was water that he shouldn't even try to initiate a conversation.

They sat like that for nearly ten minutes, neither speaking a word to the other. Then, all of a sudden, Gibbs asked, "Where the hell is Dinozzo?"

"I do not know boss. Although I haven't tried calling him yet, if you would like me too," McGee stated trying to gauge how his boss would react after Ziva's death.

Gibbs jumped out of his chair and stalked over to McGee's desk. He slammed a fist down on the table and glared at the agent, "No McGee I want you to just sit at your desk and relax. You deserve it," the sarcasm was extremely evident in his voice, and McGee nearly jumped to get to his desk phone and punched in Dinozzo's number.

McGee let the phone ring pondering how different Gibbs was after Kate's death. Perhaps it was the fact that he had known who had killed Kate. This time Gibbs had no one to point his gun at so understandably he was upset.

The phone ran into Dinozzo's messaging machine. McGee left a short message hoping that it meant Tony was on his way in. He decided to call his cell, just to make sure. Unfortunately he didn't get an answer there either.

For the next hour the two sat in silence every once in a while Gibbs would get up to look toward the elevator and check for a sign of Dinozzo. McGee had called Tony's cell another ten times during this time each call hoping that he could save Tony from at least some of Gibb's wrath.

Another five minutes later the elevator announced that a new person had entered and Gibbs shot out of his seat staring towards it. Then around the corner came an extremely disheveled Anthony Dinozzo. He clearly had forgone this morning's shave. McGee noticed that the usually slick dressed Dinozzo hadn't even change out of the dusty clothes from yesterday. When he came into the bullpen McGee could even smell the stench that the explosion had left on all of them yesterday.

He walked sluggishly and dropped his backpack onto the floor while collapsing into his chair. During this time Gibbs had been eyeing his Senior Field Agent looking at the dusty clothes and guessing what he had done after he had left the crime scene.

Gibbs got up and walked over to Dinozzo taking the last sip of his much needed fourth coffee of the day. He glared at Tony until he raised his head to look Gibbs in the eyes, "My office. NOW!" Gibbs shouted already striding over to the elevator.

Tony let out a groan and pulled himself up and walked sheepishly over to the elevator. The last sight McGee saw of them was an obviously angry Gibbs jabbing the elevator button harsher than usual and then the two just staring at each other. When the doors closed McGee quickly went to the staircase and ran down to check on Abby and see how she was dealing with another friends death.

***

Gibbs continued to stare at his Senior Field Agent and tried to decide on a proper course of action. He finally decided to try and just talk to him, "Tony... What the hell did you do?" he asked giving Dinozzo one his best death glares.

Tony looked down at the floor and suddenly found his shoes extremely interesting. When he finally raised his head up Gibbs saw the bloodshot eyes and the darkness creeping under his eyes and was able to put two and two together, "Well boss I went out I guess."

"You went out? You really think I'm buying this bullshit you're selling Dinozzo?"

"I don't know, are you?"

Gibbs rolled his head around trying to summon up some patience for his agent, "Dinozzo I swear that if you don't tell me the next time you wake up it will be in a hospital bed."

Tony took in a deep breath and looked everywhere but into Gibbs face, "Well Gibbs... I went out and got hammered. Is that what you want to hear, I broke your rule number twelve and look where it got me. I have these damn feelings for Ziva and I know I shouldn't I mean look at our profession did I ever think it could turn out alright. No of course I didn't but stupid me has to care for her. I mean come on you are always right Gibbs, and trust me I will never ever look away from your rules again. Really I mean I don't know if she liked me or not so why the hell should I care... Right? I guess yesterday showed that you were right..."

Dinozzo never got to continue his rant because Gibbs forcibly smacked the back of his head and stopped his ramblings, "Dinozzo."

For the first time Gibbs looked into his agents eyes and saw the unshed tears he had been hiding, "Yes boss?"

"Shut the hell up," he ordered.

"Shutting up boss."

They continued to stand in silence for a while longer before Gibbs spoke up, "Dinozzo you know we will get the bastard who did this?"

For the first time Dinozzo stood up tall and exclaimed, "Oh I know we will, and when we do I swear I will put a bullet into his head."

A/N: Sorry again for the wait and I hope to get back on some kind of schedule for writing. Look for updates on my other fics as well. And remember to review or I may take another five months to update LOL.


End file.
